With the advent of digital recording technologies and quickly expanding size of digital files that are maintained or managed on the actual digital recording device, a user is often confronted with a dwindling capacity to record or store files as the devices storage medium begins to fill. Generally, a user must alter or delete at least some of the existing files to make room for new digital recordings. Users have two scenarios that they wish to avoid. Deleting recorded images or files when the device memory has space remaining, or having a memory that is filled to capacity and cannot accommodate additional recording, when there is additional recording the user wishes to do.
Traditionally, a user must, at least temporarily, cease capturing and creating digital recording, images, music or any combination thereof and manually replace the memory card, or manually delete files and/or recordings from the memory card coupled to the digital recording device. This is generally inefficient and in a dynamic environment, opportunities for picture taking or recording can be missed.